marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Northern / ** ** U.S. Radar Station "Christmastown" Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Thirty miles north of the Arctic Circle in Northern Canada, Robertson - a United States Army comminications specialist - mushes a team of sled-dogs towards a research facility owned by the Ararat Corporation; thinking to herself that she'd been a soldier for six years and volunteered for to be assigned to the Arctic to prove to herself and her fellow soldiers that she's more than just a pretty face. Activating the entrance's intercom, she introduces herself and remarks that she's come to return the movies her squad borrowed. Growing annoyed as she waits for a reply and noticing a storm coming, she reassures Ivan - the lead sled dog - that the Ararat researchers are just holding out to see if she brought alcohol. Abruptly, the intercom activates and a voice desperately calls out for help. Robinson radios back to the radar station and is sarcastically told to get Jennifer Lopez, thinking to herself that she may as well do what she came to the Arctic to do as she fetches an automatic weapon from her sled. Entering the facility, she notices splotches of a black, viscous, tar-like substance sticking to the walls and the door. Ivan snarls and barks, startling her, and when she turns back from chastising him she's horrified to see the corpse of one of the researchers. On the verge of panicking, she screams when she spots a second corpse and runs to her sled to flee, but the voice from the PA calls out to her for help. Re-entering the facility, she calls out to the speaker to come out, and when it replies from the shadows she tells them to come to her instead. When no-one replies, Robinson makes her way to the mess-hall and is disgusted by the sight of multiple corpses, several of which are spattered with the tar-like substance. As she throws up, she hears a thump and follows the sound to a closed door. Throwing it open, Robinson finds a terrified man huddled in a ball, who asks her if "it" is gone before passing out. Wondering what he meant, Robinson drags the man out of the facility and to her sled. Ivan snarls and barks, making Robinson wonder what's got him spooked. As she departs the Ararat facility, a man in a black suit and sunglasses appears in the distance. Arriving at the Christmastown radar station, fifty miles north of the Arctic Circle, Robinson scolds Ivan for his aggressive behavior and enters the facility to inform her CO, Colonel Michael Malone, what happened. Malone responds by asking if she brought back any movies, but upon noticing the civilian tells Jackson and Delacroix - two of the soldiers stationed there - to get him squared away. Pouring Robinson a drink, Malone tells her to start from the top. As Robinson concludes her report, Jackson tells Malone that the man is hypothermic and in shock. Malone asks Robinson if she's OK, and she remarks that the researchers had been torn apart and tossed around like toys. Malone dismisses the incident as a polar bear attack. Saunders remarks that a friend of his witnessed what a scared and angry polar bear was capable of while stationed in Greenland; and Malone ominously remarks that the Arctic is a dangerous place where thinks are sorted into predators and prey. Malone then asks Robinson if she's sure there were no other survivors, and who she was talking to on the intercom if the man she rescued was barricaded in the kitchen and half-frozen. Jackson interrupts the discussion as the man Robinson rescured abruptly begins to thrash spasmodically as though having a seizure. | Notes = You ever wonder where Venom's costume goes when he's not wearing it? | Trivia = * The "Shiver" arc of Venom Vol 1 is a pastiche of John Carpenter's The Thing. | Recommended = | Links = }}